


fools

by acciosapphic



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: F/F, Jiminjeong, Pining, Wedding, aespa, winrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciosapphic/pseuds/acciosapphic
Summary: Winter stayed put, watching Karina say her vows. And even then, Winter’s heart flutters as she takes it all.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	fools

_She’s beautiful._

And Winter’s not even referring to the intricate designs of her gown that took an excruciatingly long amount of time designing (Ningning could attest for that). Or her make-up that she may or may have not ruined a few times by crying.

Winter’s talking about her smile, the entirety of her. The way her hands shake, gripping too tight at the beautiful arrangement, her rosary ring—that she refused to take off—blending in just fine with the ceremony.

Karina’s always been like that, sentimental.

And stubborn. She holds on to things even if she doesn’t have to, valuing memories and people from the past, saying they made her who she is today. Winter would argue, disagree. Say that no one made her but herself, and Karina would chuckle. Tap her cheeks lightly, and reprimand her for being an ungrateful brat.

Karina smiled at her as she began walking pass through the huge oak doors.

It’s the kind of smile Karina makes whenever Winter offers her cola at midnight during hell weeks, (because she needs caffeine, and Karina _hates_ coffee), adorable and warm. Head tilting a bit as her dimple makes a welcomed appearance.

Winter’s lips shook, suddenly reminded of days where both of them would lay under the covers, all cheeky smiles and careful blushes after long movie marathons. Times where Karina would enter a room scanning for a particular face with knitting brows and a prominent pout, but smiling automatically once her gaze landed on Winter.

Winter’s stomach would lurch, flipping upside down.

Even until now.

 _God_ , she’s just _so_ in love _._

Winter couldn’t really remember when it all happened.

When she began feeling _it_.

Maybe it all started at a playground, when a slightly older kid arrived with her crocodile plushie. When a bunch of younger kids started calling her names when she hasn’t done anything remotely offensive, and Winter, as disgusting and sweaty as she is, offered her hand.

The crocodile plushie owner didn’t even hesitate on taking it.

Maybe there were sparks in there, tiny currents of electricity prickling Winter’s hand, but she was too young to notice.

“Hi,” Winter remembered saying as they walk away from the playground, she grins, a toothless one, “I’m Minjeong, but they call me Winter. I live right there,” she points out her house, “What’s your name?”

The crocodile plushie owner nods, “Jimin…”

“Great,” Winter smiles again, “Nice meeting you, _Karina_.”

* * *

Winter chuckles silently, amused at how random her younger self was. Karina looks at her questioningly halfway through the altar, and Winter shrugs, grinning sheepishly.

* * *

“No, my name is—”

“Now, we must go and get cookies, Karina. It’s snack time, would you like to come with me?”

“But, I’m Jimin…” Karina says, confused.

“Come on,” Winter pulls Karina’s hands, and the older girl had no other choice, “I’ll even feed your croco.”

Winter’s memory might be a little blurry but she could remember how wide Karina’s smile was, how endearing it was. Looking back, she’s pretty sure that her younger self paused for a while to stare at her. Mesmerized by the genuinely childish happiness that flashed on the older girl’s face.

_Yeah, it definitely started right there._

But Winter was only able to put a name on her feelings during high school. Where everybody adored Karina, smitten by her pretty face. Where half of the school population was enamored by her intelligence and striking charisma that suitors lay endless love letters on her wake. Her assigned seat filled with chocolates that they both nibbled on during lunches.

It alarmed Winter, afraid that someone will suddenly take her Karina away.

But no one did.

Because Karina never looked at them the way she looks at Winter.

Karina never held their hands, never showed them her dimpled smile from across the room. Never listened to their complaints, never hugged them while murmuring quiet assurance.

Karina never showed any affection nor interest towards anyone other than _her_.

“I’m taking you to prom,” Karina snatches the book Winter was reading, sliding beside her, “we’re going to prom together.”

“Everyone’s been asking you to go with them,” Winter whispered when Karina leaned her head on her shoulder, “and you want to take me instead?”

“Why not?”

“It’s weird…” Winter sighs, fingers drawing circles on Karina’s palm. A distraction, a weak attempt to calm the brewing storm inside her chest.

“You know what’s weirder?” Karina looks up to her, the proximity was _so_ close. Suffocating but in a good way. Karina wets her lips, and Winter averted her gaze.

It should be a sin to look that good.

Winter coughs, “What?”

“Going with someone I don’t like.”

It was flattering, the cold warmth that ran through her spine when Karina said those words. Winter’s face heating up with a surge of different emotions, that even her—the top student of their class—couldn’t quite comprehend.

Karina stared at her with doe eyes as if drinking her up.

Just like how she looked at Winter on prom night, hands snaked on Winter’s neck as both of them swayed slowly on the dance floor. Winter’s hands were shaky, but Karina assured her that it was fine, pulling her closer that she could feel Karina’s lips on her neck.

It didn’t last long because the music changed and before they both knew it, they were jumping and dancing without a single care in the world. Karina’s laughter filling up the hall, and Winter stopped dancing then. Carefully staring at Karina, lights illuminating her face as she laughs—a little sweaty—head thrown back and eyes closed, basking in the limited freedom offered by that night, and Winter thinks… _she’s beautiful_.

“Goodnight,” Karina said, leaning in to kiss Winter’s cheek after walking her home.

It was quick, and Winter’s too disoriented to notice the faint blush on Karina’s face when she did that, and by the time that she recovered from it, Karina’s already gone.

* * *

Winter fixes the lapel of her suit, looks up at the ceiling to keep her tears at bay. She chuckled silently; looking at Karina’s who is still walking agonizingly slow.

* * *

“Are you excited?” Karina asked her once, a few days before the wedding. Her head lying at Winter’s stomach, tired from all the preparations. Winter cherished the moment, softly brushing Karina’s hair.

The whole scenario screamed college days. Lazy moments where both of them were just too tired to do anything so they end up all cuddled up in bed. Talking, laughing. Enjoying each other’s company.

Karina closed her eyes, reaching for Winter’s hand. The action sent Winter into a spiral.

“I am,” Winter hummed.

“Who would’ve thought huh?” Karina chuckled, and Winter stared at her. Even after all these years, Karina still never fails to take her breath away.

Winter laughed too, “Yeah, who would’ve thought?”

“I love you, Minjeong,” Karina opened her eyes, glances shyly at Winter, “let’s stick together forever.”

Winter held Karina’s face, thumbs caressing the older girl’s cheek, “I love you too.”

* * *

Karina stopped in front of Winter, taking her hand, as she mouths, “Thank you.” There are tears in her eyes and Winter couldn’t help but cry too, sob even, her shoulder shaking non-stop. It’s okay, no one’s going to suspect anything. Everyone is just going to look at her and think how happy and over the moon she is to witness the wedding of her _best friend_.

“Thank you, Minjeong,” it was louder this time, and Winter nods. Motions Karina to go on, she chuckled a little, dorkily showing a thumbs up.

Winter watches Karina’s back, how the hand that she just held clings into him. Karina looks back to her, flashes a small smile before she sends another thank you on her way. Taeyong did too, he nods at her, grinning before giving her finger guns.

Winter laughs, all choked up in tears, _damn_ , it hurts.

So much.

Winter stayed put, watching Karina say her vows. And even then, Winter’s heart flutters as she takes it all.

The hurt.

The pain.

Thousands of regrets.

Observes how Karina looks at him the way she used to look at Winter. Full of love, affectionate. Like he’s the only person in the whole word, and everyone is just background. And now she wonders what if she had courage? What if she took a chance to risk it all? Would things turned out differently?

“Dance with me,” Karina offers when they were back at the reception. Winter felt her heart sunk the moment Karina smiled at her excitedly, not even waiting for her answer.

She feigns courage, what’s a little heartbreak going to do now?

“Okay,” Winter shrugs, “okay.”

Karina puts her hands on Winter’s nape, and it’s funny, because suddenly Winter feels like she’s been transported back in high school, got sucked back by a non-existent time machine. The only difference now is that they look older, features more mature, but it’s still them.

Karina and Winter.

Same feelings… at least on Winter’s part.

“Minjeong,” Karina starts, “thank you.”

Winter laughs, “I feel like I heard that a hundred times already, stop.” They moved swiftly towards the dance floor, “there’s really no need to thank me.”

Karina shook her head, “No, because if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have met him.” Karina’s eyes trail towards where Taeyong is and Winter tried so hard to suppress a sob.

She swallowed the lump on her throat, “I just introduced you two, other than that, it’s all you.”

Is it selfish to say that she regrets it? Introducing them to each other?

“You know what’s funny,” Karina chuckles, “before Taeyong, I really thought it was going to be you.” Winter’s grip on Karina’s waist tighten, “Crazy right?”

Winter’s knees buckled, she breathes in, unable to process the sentiment.

“We were just,” Karina continues, pulls Winter into a hug, “I don’t know… always together. And you’re always there.”

“Karina…”

Winter wants to punch a wall, kick something in frustration. She bit the inside of her cheek instead, feeling the soft gush of blood envelope her tongue, hoping the sting would hit harder than the clench on her chest, but it didn’t… _it didn’t_.

Winter laughs and cries, and then laughs some more.

Everything is just so messed up. She is so messed up. Head filled with what ifs, and missed chances, and now there’s a void in her that will never be filled— _because I’m a fucking coward_.

“I’m sorry, I have to…” Winter cries with a smile, sobs that she tried to suppress now freely gets in the way of her ability to talk, “I… I’m—”

She was glad that Taeyong came, asking if he could borrow his _wife_. The older girl looks at her worriedly, and Winter used all her strength to force a smile.

Winter walks back to her seat, silently wiping her tears.

“How are you?” Giselle asks, hands reaching for Winter.

“I’m okay.” Winter looks back to Karina and Taeyong.

They look so lovely, so happy.

So in love.

“Do you want to drink tonight?” Giselle laughs, lightening up the atmosphere.

“I should have met you sooner,” Winter chuckles, sobs now tiding over, “my drinking buddy.”

“Yeah,” Giselle smiles, a genuine one, albeit a little hurt, “and maybe in that way, you could’ve fallen for me instead.”

Winter hums, responds with a shaky smile, but didn’t say a word. Because she knows, deep inside, even with a messed up timeline that she’s still going to fall in love with Karina. She could meet Giselle first—or anyone for that matter—but it still going to be her. Even if the universe decides not to cross their paths, and Winter spends the rest of her life longing for someone she hasn’t met yet, it’s still going to be _her_.

It’s ridiculous and it probably doesn’t make any sense but that’s just how it is for Winter.

Her gaze landed back to Karina, and the latter was looking at her too.

Karina smiled at her, tilting her head to the side. Winter smiled back out of habit.

Moving on is going to take a lot of time.

And tons of alcohol. That’s for sure.

“So?”

“Okay,” Winter glances at Giselle who’s looking at her expectantly, “but you’re driving.”

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to post it here. lowkey inspired by that one jollibee commercial


End file.
